In a Perfect World
by PineappleAddict7
Summary: sooo sorry about the formatting. BROE AU fic. PWP. has not been betaed; needs constructive criticism. thx.
1. chloe's pov

Chapter 1: Chloe's Chapter Chloe Lane had slept late this morning because ahe had been dreaming. She had realized just how much Brady Black meant to her, and she wasn't going to wait to tell him. The dream had been triggered by a comment Brady made in passing, which had also made her think and realize that he cared for her, too. Now she wanted to find out for sure. She quickly got out of bed and took her morning shower, not bothering to blow dry her hair. It was raining outside anyway. She then spent just a little bit of time making sure she didn't just pick the first thing she saw to wear out of her closet. On her way out she grabbed to favorite animal-free leather jacket which she secretly knew Brady. appreciated. She was presently in the car driving, illegally, to his house. Nancy had so far delayed taking Chloe to get her license, but this was too important to wake up her mother to drag her along, so she had just left a note saying she would be gone for the day with Brady. Hopefully, they would assume he would be in the car with her. On the way there, she passed John Black and Marlena Evans, who were heading away from Brady's apartment. And as she passed Salem Place, she noticed Belle happily kissing Shawn. "Oh good," she thought "he won't be having any other visitors. I'll finally be able to tell him how I feel." "Okay, girl, settle down." She told herself. "It's only Brady, your best friend. Nothing's changed, really." "I am calm, cool, and collected." She said to herself out loud as she walked into the empty elevator leading up to Brady's apartment. She would find out her fate, good or bad, soon enough. 


	2. brady's pov

Chapter 2: Brady's Chapter Brady Black was just trying to wake up. He had stayed up late last night thinking about telling the woman he secretly loved, Chloe Lane, the truth. He tried to wake himself up with coffee, then with a shower, but nothing was working so far. He was too wired to fall asleep again and too tired to do anything productive. He finally decided to get online and pointlessly try to chat with someone random until he thought Chloe would be awake and would want to do something that day. Fortunately for Brady, he actually met someone worth talking to. Somehow they got into the subject of love and Brady told his situation to this guy. "man u should tell her how u feel," the guy said. He wouldn't stop encouraging Brady until he promised to talk to her. As Brady logged off he headed towards the door. 


	3. narrator's pov

Chapter 3: Narrator's Chapter  
  
Brady opened the door and there was. Chloe coming out of the elevator.  
  
*uh-oh* he thought, *panic time*. He hadn't expected to see her quite yet, and he didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came into his head: "Wow, Chloe, you look beautiful." Then he caught himself. "Come in" "Brady, hi." Goodness, it's like he knew she was coming or something. She had been planning on having a bit more time. "Thanks." She stepped inside. "Bra-" "Chl-" They both laughed. "You first" he said. "Why didn't you ever tell me Brady?" She started right away. "You never said anything about how you felt, ever. Why, Brady?" "Chloe I wanted to," he answered. "But I guess I never felt like it was the right time. I didn't want to catch you on the rebound, you know? At least, I didn't think it was the right time. til now." He cleared his throat. "I--I love you Chloe Lane." "I love you too Brady Black. I always have." This seemed like a very good moment to both for them to start kissing, so they did. As their kisses grew deeper and more passionate, the new loves started up Brady's stairs, but hardly made it without tripping up the stairs a few times, due to lack of concentration. The couple made it up to Brady's room and as things were getting pretty hot and heavy on his bed, Chloe pulled at Brady's belt buckle. Abruptly, Brady stopped the two. "Chloe, wait." He said. "Stop, stop, Chloe, stop. "Brady, what's wrong?" she asked, worried. "We can't go any further than this Chloe, we have to stop here." At first, Chloe's worry and confusion turned to anger, but she calmed herself because she knew Brady would have an explanation. After all, he couldn't end everything here after they had just finally found each other. And he did go on to explain: "Chloe, it is so hard for me to stop right now, but I have to. I can't make love to you Chloe, not yet. I know I love you and I know I want to be with you, but we can't sleep together now. And it has nothing to do with you, really." Chloe didn't look so sure, so Brady explained further. "When I was at college, I saw so many people mess up their lives with STDs and pregnancies and abortions. I don't want that for myself of anybody else. And I trust you, it's just the concept. I want to be ready. I want to give my dreams to my wife, when we can actually have children and be happy and not worry about getting caught. Do you understand?" "I think that's beautiful, Brady. I've never met a guy like you, and I don't think I ever will again. I want to wait for you, Brady. For us." For the first time in their life together, everything was completely calm, totally at peace. They had been open, and honest, and it was the way they wanted everything to stay. The new pair kissed again, softly this time, and fell asleep in the comforting silence. 


	4. final chapter

Chapter 4: Final Chapter  
  
The couple stayed together, of course. They were absolutely perfect together. Her gentleness balanced his coarseness; his street smarts balanced her naiveté, until they had rubbed off on each other a bit more.  
  
They didn't rush into anything, however. They had a fairly long courtship for a pair that knew from the very beginning that they'd be together forever. It took them two years to finally tie the knot, as it were. They waited for Brady to finish college. They had a beautiful wedding in Salem, and their honeymoon in sunny Spain. They moved to New York immediately and Chloe established her singing career. Surprisingly, she decided the stage wasn't for her, though she still loved to sing. Her recording career did just fine even when it was run from Salem when they moved back. Brady's business took off and the two started a family. They had their tough moments but stuck together through it all. And all because of a little thing called love.  
  
And their kids? Well now that,- that my friend's is a whole second story.--- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading the whole story. I'd really like some constructive criticism. And again, I'm sooooo sorry about the formatting. It's honestly the stupid computer and not me. I can't figure out why it does this sometimes and not others. Anyway, thanks again. Happy reading, happy writing. 3 ;-D 


End file.
